Two More Weeks
by BabbleBaby
Summary: College on the horizon a new baby in tow and an eighteenth to celebrate. Nathan and Haley are dealing pretty damn well with the things life's throwing at them. There's just one big issue they're struggling with No sex for six weeks. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Two More Weeks  
**Rating:** M (pretty mild M)  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot is mine  
**Summary:** College on the horizon - a new baby in tow - and an eighteenth to celebrate. Nathan and Haley are dealing pretty damn well with the things life's throwing at them. There's just one big issue they're struggling with - No sex for six weeks.  
**Authors Notes: **Let's just pretend Tree Hill's somewhat drama free and everybody's friends!

I've never written anything remotely close to being deemed smutty before, so I apologise if it's not any good! This is going to be a three parter!

Oh and blame Kristen and Brittany - they made me write it!

--------------

"So…Mommy, what are we doing for your birthday?" Brooke asked, poking at the bottle sanitizer in front of her.

"It's seriously creepy that you call Haley, Mommy." Peyton spoke up from her place at the other side of the kitchen, as she watched Haley bat Brooke's hands off the machine.

"Well – she is a Mommy!"

"But not yours!" The corkscrew blonde laughed and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever – So, Haley?" 

"Sleeping."

"Excuse me?"

"For my birthday – I'm sleeping. I'm being treated to a full nights sleep."

"Thrilling." Brooke's voice rang with obvious distain for the idea. "Don't you sleep every night?"

"Um, no! That's why for my birthday Karen's taking the baby, and Nathan and I are booking into a hotel for the night."

"Oooh, so you're actually having kinky hotel sex for your birthday! Okay, so it's not some wildness I can join in on, but I heartily approve of it as a way to celebrate your eighteenth."

"Um, Brooke. I had a baby a month ago." Haley pointed out putting down the coffee she'd been preparing for the girls in front of them.

"Riiiight?"

"So – no matter how much I may want it, there will be no sex, kinky or otherwise…"

"Hi Girls…"

"Oh God." Haley closed her eyes, her cheeks burning as she waved embarrassedly at her mother in law who'd just entered the kitchen.

"Mrs Scott." Brooke greeted, grinning at her friend's embarrassment. "Oh Haley, calm down. You have a baby, she knows you have sex."

"BROOKE!" Haley and Peyton both stared wide eyed at their friend, and Deb let out a painfully uncomfortable laugh. 

Coughing to break the tension a little, Deb turned to her daughter in law and placed a shopping bag before of her. "Now, I know you asked me not to, but the three of you will be moving soon, and I just couldn't help myself." The older woman started pulling out a range of baby outfits and Haley just shook her head.

"Deb, you really need to stop buying him clothes. He seems to be taking after his daddy and growing like a weed already, he'll never wear all this."

"Humour me –I can't baby-sit, so I shop."

Taking in the sad tone in the older woman's voice, Haley laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Deb…"

"No, don't worry, Haley, I understand, I do. It's just hard, I want to help you and Nathan; and I want to spend as much time with my grandson as possible before you move away. It's just..." Tears welled in Deb's eyes and Haley bit her lip uncomfortably as she watched her wave a hand in front of her face and leave the room.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked baffled.

"Uh, Nathan told her that he'd asked Karen to watch Jamie on my birthday."

"Okay?"

"She kind of feels as though Karen's stepping into the grandmother role."

"She can't expect you to leave him alone with her, Hales. Not when she hasn't been sober long; I'm sure she understands that." Peyton pointed out.

"I know, it's just hard." Haley's voice broke with tears and her friends gave her sympathetic smiles. "God, when will these damn hormones wear off?" The young mother laughed, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Aw, you were always a cry baby" Brooke joked and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Was not!"

"You girls seem to be having fun." Nathan spoke up as he sauntered into the kitchen, interrupting the giggling girls. He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, throwing one at Lucas before moving behind Haley's chair and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Haley took in a shuddering breath as Nathan's sweat soaked body pressed against her back, she'd been incredibly grateful when Brooke and Peyton had turned up unannounced a half an hour or so before hand. She'd been stood watching Nathan and Lucas play a game of one on one in the driveway of the Scott Manor. Her mind drifting as she had watched her husband's body move elegantly around the space; his muscles rippling beneath his wife beater, which had been quickly conforming its self to his abs. She'd been moments away from dragging him away – to do what exactly she wasn't quite sure, but the temptation was becoming too great – when Brooke's voice had broken her out of her fantasizing, and she'd settled for dragging her girlfriends into the kitchen instead.

"Hales?" Lucas voice broke into Haley's reminiscing waving a hand over her face. "You okay?"

"Huh? What? Yeah!" Grinning a little too eagerly Haley pushed herself away from the counter and walked over the sink, busying herself with the dirty dishes; throwing a pointed glance at Nathan as he smirked at the obviously familiar look that had been gracing her face.

Listening to her friends talking behind her, Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes, placing her wrists under the cold spray running from the tap, anything to try and bring her body temperature down.

"Helloooo, Haley, Spacey Girl!" Brooke shouted once again, having to call Haley's attention back to the conversation, causing the petite blondes face to flush with colour as she turned to face the others.

"Sorry."

"Where were you?"

"No where, sorry, lack of sleep!"

"Lack of something." Nathan mumbled under his breath, frustration clear in his tone. Haley threw him a warning glance, before turning back to Brooke and asking her what it was she wanted. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"You guys staying for dinner?" Haley asked shaking her head at Nathan as he walked out of the room without a further word to anyone.

"Actually, we're going to head out, Hales." Lucas said standing up and putting his arm around Peyton. "Brooke you need a ride?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great, but..." The brunette broke off, twisting to look eagerly at Haley. "Can I say goodbye to the baby, first? He's been asleep the whole time I've been here. Pleeeeaaasse!"

Laughing at Brooke's exaggerated pout Haley nodded her head. "Okay, but please don't wake him! You might want him awake, but I'm enjoying the peace. He'll scream bloody murder if he gets up and then you all leave! He's a little attention seeker."

"He's a Scott." Peyton reminded her, causing Lucas to huff in offence.

"Hey the James' aren't exactly shrinking violets you know!"

Watching Haley open her mouth to begin to respond Peyton grabbed onto Lucas' bicep. "Why don't we go say goodbye to your nephew?"

"Nah, it's alright, I get enough baby at home." Lucas grinned at Haley's gasp and ruffled a hand through her hand enjoying the aggravated look that donned her face at his actions. "I'm kidding Hales!"

"Whatever, just don't wake him."

"She's moody." Lucas pointed out as three teens made their way up the stairs.

"She's horny." Brooke responded letting out a loud laugh at the disgusted look Lucas threw at her.

"Sleeping baby, people..." Peyton reminded them as they reached the bedroom door and inched it open.

---------

Letting out a yawn Haley pulled the comforter tight to her body, smiling at the sight of her sleeping son in the crib next to the bed. She didn't think she'd ever tire of looking at him, she'd lost count of the hours she'd spent doing just that since they'd brought him home from the hospital.

After seeing off her friends, the tiredness she'd been distracted from had seeped back into her, and she'd climbed up the stairs forgoing preparing dinner in favour of trying to get in a little sleep before the baby woke.

Turning over she start to snuggle down into the pillows, her eyelids dropping when her focussing was drawn by a billowing of steam coming from beneath the bathroom door. Rushing water suddenly filling her ears she couldn't suppress the groan at the knowledge of what was behind the door. Closing her eyes she didn't have to try to conjure up the image of Nathan's water soaked body; the way his head tipped back under the spray.

_Her mouth immediately went dry as she watched the muscles in his strong back move against the taunt skin. His movements even in the simplest of actions entrance her, his control over his body memorising. Slowly she slipped out of her jeans and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, never moving her gaze from his form. As quietly as possible she closed the distance between them. A playful smirk crossing her features at the startled look her husband gave her when the cold air hit his back as she slid open the shower door._

"_Need a hand?" She asked her voice breathier and more alluring that she ever dreamed she was capable of._

_Immediately his hand closed around her wrist pulling her into the cubicle and slamming the door shut behind her. Spinning her around he pushed her up against it his lips attacking her neck as she used the wall to hike herself up, wrapping her legs low on his hips. _

"_Baby?" He questioned against her skin. Eagerly palming her behind pulling her up his body._

"_Sleeping." She answered, using the new found height to angle her lips over his. Letting out a pleasured sigh as she felt his length hardening against her, she gave up the pretence of taking things slow. She traced her tongue against the seam of his lips, her own forming into a grin as he eagerly opened up for her. Her tongue entered the familiar cavern of his mouth, relishing in his taste as she stroked it against his own. _

"_What?" She pouted breathlessly as he tore his mouth from hers and held her gaze, darkened blue meeting clouded brown._

"_Hold on." He ordered and she tightened the grip her arms had on his neck. _

_Peppering kisses up and down the side of her neck as he manoeuvred them so they were against the other wall. Reaching around, he took her hands and placed them on towel rail her back was now pressed up against. Silently urging her to grip at it, he increased the distance between their torsos, once again kissing down her neck, and then across her collar bone. He began to slide a hand up her now soaked torso, tickling a little at her ribcage before cupping her swollen breast. She gasped at the contact and he reached up with his other hand mirroring the motion on the other side._

"_Nathan."_

"Yeah, what?" Haley blinked her eyes to find her husband stood rummaging through the dresser drawer on the other side of the room. A towel slung low on his hips, giving her a questioning look.

"Uh, um, nothing. I'm gonna take a shower." She said after a few moments, shaking her head in an effort to clear the haze and bring herself back to reality.

"I used all the hot water, sorry." He gave her an apologetic smile, so sincere it'd usually melt her heart.

"Really not an issue." She mumbled throwing back the comforter and jumping from the bed, heading quickly to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you guys SO much for taking the time to read my fic, especially those reviewing! I hope this part lives up to the hype of the first one. There's a chance this might end up being four instead of three parts long. I'm not quite sure yet, but I don't think anyone would have a problem with that, right?_**

_**Thank you again!**_

-----------

"Nathan! Would you come on?!" Haley called again as she tried to get together everything she needed to leave the house.

"Oooh Jamie, I think Mommy's in a bad mood." Nathan grinned at the baby who squirmed excitedly at his father's voice as he placed him into the carrier. "Yup, glad to see you agree with me buddy."

"Ganging up on me already; great." Throwing the diaper bag over her shoulder she turned around and grinned, dangling her pinkie down in front of the baby who gripped it tightly. "Are we set?"

"Remember when it took us three minutes to leave the house?" Nathan asked Haley as they walked out of the house and started strapping the baby into the car.

"Um, no, not really pretty boy!" Noticing the look that crossed his features as he looked back at her, Haley immediately dropped the diaper bag onto the drive and quickly ran toward the other side of the car.

Checking quickly that the baby was seated properly, Nathan bolted after her chasing her around the car a couple of times before pining her against the passenger side and leaning down to kiss her.

Giggling loudly Haley pulled away and looked up at him stroking along the side of his face. "See? Pretty."

Nathan smiled down at his wife for a moment; closing the distance between them' he became instantly aware of the heaving of her breasts against his chest. Catching her questioning glance at the sudden silence that had taken over them he pushed away, willing himself to focus on something else; anything else. "We better go, we'll be late."

"We have a baby, it's expected." She pointed out trying to pull him back to her.

"A baby we've managed to get settled and sleeping for the ride, let's go." He watched her face crumple in confusion and was about to kiss her when he noticed the way her tank top had moved down when she'd twisted her body to reach for him. Shaking his head he pushed away again mumbling to himself as he got into the drivers seat. "A baby I really shouldn't be having thoughts like this in front of."

Picking up the bag she'd dropped earlier, Haley climbed into the car after him. "He's a month old, Nathan! His parents kissing in front of him is not going to scar him for life!"

"What about having sex?"

"Excuse me?" She asked looking openly shocked. "We were not going to have sex in the drive way, Nathan!"

"We did it before." He smirked, referring to the night of the rain storm when they'd finally confronted a lot of their issues.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that's how we got saddled with this one." Haley smiled down at the baby leaning over to pop a kiss on his forehead. "Anyway, you know we can't." 

"Yeah, I know. Trust me." The couple shared a longing look before Nathan put the car into drive and sped off.

--------

"I cannot believe we're the first here!" The couple walked into Karen's and looked around before sitting down in a booth. "They all better have damn good excuses!"

"Hales, they're like three minutes late! If you hadn't been so sure the baby was going to make us late, we probably wouldn't be here yet either."

"Well, I gave you a reason to be late; you just passed up on it." She reminded him raising her eyebrows "And, stop calling him _the baby_, he has a name!"

"I know he does! A very good name; I chose it!"

"Chose what?" Peyton asked as her and Lucas slid into the seat opposite them.

"The baby's name. Sorry, Sorry! James' name!"

"Morning kids." Karen walked over brushing her fingers over James' forehead and smiling at the teens. "Lucas Scott, I'm going to pretend you're not wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and ignore the fact that when I was up feeding Keith at four this morning your bedroom was empty."

"You're a great Mom." He beamed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just too tired to care."

"Tell me about it – I'm surprised you're even here." Haley pointed out as Lucas scoffed in his mother's direction.

"I'm just covering for a little while whilst Deb has her meeting. So, how are you Miss. nearly birthday girl! Looking forward to Saturday?"

"So much!" Haley grinned and nodded eagerly. "Thank you so much for doing this for us, Karen. Are you sure the two of them isn't going to be too much?"

"Oh nonsense. And anyway, big brother/uncle Lucas will be there to help me."

"Excuse me?" Lucas' attention was drawn instantly away from where he'd been talking with Nathan.

"Consider it penance for staying out all night."

"I thought you didn't care!"

"I lied." Karen shrugged, stifling a laugh at the shocked look on Lucas' face. "Now what can I get you guys?"

-------

"What the hell is she doing?" Brooke asked when she and Mouth entered the café a few minutes later to see Haley with her eyes shut literally savouring the smell of a cup of coffee.

"Don't say a word." Haley mumbled opening her eyes and pushing the coffee back over at Nathan who gave her a 'well I don't want it now' look. Rolling her eyes at the cocked eyebrow Brooke raised in her direction, Haley threw up her hands in defeat. "I miss coffee okay?!?"

"So…drink some."

"I can't! Stupid breastfeeding!" Nathan brought the mug up to his face to hide the laughter that was threatening to bubble over at his pouting wife.

"I didn't even know you drank coffee, Haley." Mouth gave the blonde a sympathetic smile as he sat down.

"HA! Everyone thinks Haley's such a morning person, it's only because she has like three cups before she even leaves the house."

"Brooke! Stop picking on me! And don't you think I can't see you laughing Nathan Scott!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Yeah, you better be." Grinning Nathan leaned over and pressed a kiss to her pouting lips, sucking lightly on her lower lip. As the kiss deepened, the couple forgot about their surroundings; bringing their earlier frustrations to the surface again.

"Ahem."

Cough

"HALEY!"

"God, you two know you're someone's parents now right? That is so wrong." Lucas gave the couple a look of disgust as they pulled apart.

"Oh, leave them alone." Peyton chided her boyfriend as he glared at his brother.

"Skills just text messaged me. He and Bevin are running late, they're going to meet us at the beach house. So are you guys ready to head over?" Brooke asked, picking up her bag as everybody nodded in agreement. With college mere weeks away and everybody on speaking terms they'd taken to arranging days to hang out as a group; just enjoying the time they had left with each other.

Picking up the baby carrier in one hand, Nathan placed his free arm around Haley's shoulders and followed the brunette's lead out of the café.

---

"What are you doing?" Haley asked Brooke as she walked out onto the deck of the beach house and sat on one of the loungers; watching as her friend tugged and pulled at her bikini top.

"I'm trying to show off as much skin as possible without going topless." Brooke answered; smiling seductively at a blonde man who jogged passed them.

"Cause that's not slutty at all."

"Whatever. Teen Mom." Poking their tongues out at each other good naturedly the girls broke out into giggles. "Are you going to wear that all day?" The taller girl questioned, motioning to the jean shorts and half buttoned up shirt Haley was wearing over a tank top.

"Yep."

"Aren't you like, dying from the heat?"

"Nope."

"Liar." Brooke answered, taking in the pink hue that had already taken over Haley's face since she'd walked out. "Uh, Haley….I don't think you're going to be able to keep wearing it."

"Brooke, would you just leave it. I don't feel comfortable enough to be in a bathing suit yet, okay? I'm still trying to shift my baby weight."

"That wasn't what I meant. You're, uh, leaking."

"Shit." Haley cursed under her breath as she looked down to see a small wet spot slowly growing around her right nipple. A wailing broke out through the monitor in her hand. "At least he has good timing." Throwing a smile at Brooke, she stood up and walked back into the house; picking up the baby who was sleeping in the living room and headed to Nathan's old bedroom. "How's my perfect little guy today? Everybody's been waiting for you wake up. You're a very in demand little baby!" She cooed as she settled down to feed him.

-------

"Hales?" Nathan called walking into the bedroom to find his son freshly changed and fed, gurgling to himself in the middle of the bed whilst his wife was rooting through the drawers in just her bra and shorts. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "What are you two doing hiding up here?"

"Well, your son was hungry and I didn't really feel like flashing our friends in order to accommodate him." She laughed as he nuzzled into her neck.

"And I appreciate that."

"Mmm, I thought you would." Turning in his arms she placed her own around his neck, and drew herself up to his height pressing her lips against his. Effortlessly he picked her up and placed her on top the dresser stepping between her legs.

"I love you." He spoke into her neck, his lips brushing the skin with each word.

"I love you, too." She smiled, recapturing his lips with hers; rubbing them lightly over his before darting her tongue out to part them.

Soft moans filled the room, mixing with the baby's gurgles as the couple moved against each other. Nathan's hands reaching up to unclasp her bra, pulling the material away from her body and dropping it onto the floor next to them. He cupped her breasts together and started lavishing kisses across the soft cleavage.

A scream broke out in the room startling the pair apart, and they both stared breathlessly for a moment at their crying son.

"Uh, you should…" Nathan motioned to Haley's half dressed state and she nodded picking up her bra and slipping it on before pulling one of Nathan's shirts over the top, tying the ends so it met her shorts. "You in my clothes, really not helping."

"Sorry." She laughed, watching as he picked up the baby and shook her head. "You holding our son is having the same affect on me."

"I'll have to remember that."

"In a couple of weeks, anyway." She nodded, laughing at the aggravated growl he let out as he followed her down the stairs.

-------

"Ah! My god-baby's up!" Brooke jumped up from her position sunbathing and pulled the baby out of Nathan's arms.

"Careful." He warned and she rolled her eyes as the baby stared up at her. "And say's who?"

"Haley." Brooke smirked at Nathan, who looked to his wife for confirmation, before focussing her attention back on the baby.

"Did you?" Letting herself get pulled down into his lap Haley shrugged at her husband.

"We'll talk about it later." Settling her back against his chest she watched as her friends all congregated around the baby, who lay quietly in Brooke's arms open eyed, taking in the attention. "He's definitely not shy."

"Takes after his Dad."

"We can only hope." She agreed twisting to pop a quick kiss on his lips. Brow furrowing when he turned away from her.

"Just, let me cool down a bit." He laughed as she blushed and looked over quickly at the others, almost as though she expected them to be able to tell how heated the young couple had gotten only moments before.

"I want a picture!" Brooke declared, causing everyone to groan. In the past week Brooke had got snap-happy, declaring she wanted as many pictures as possible to take to school with her. Passing the baby over to Lucas she began to root around in her beach bag. "You know how to fix the auto-timer thingy Mouth?"

Mouth went about trying to find somewhere to sit the camera and get everybody in shot whilst Brooke started ordering everyone on where to sit and stand.

"Hurry up Brooke, I want to get Jamie out of the sun."

"Hang on, hang on. Okay – I think we're ready."

"No wait!" Brooke stopped Mouth just as he was about to press the button to take the picture ran around to the other side of the group. "Okay now take it!"

"Why did you move?"

"Well, I can't stand next to Haley; her boobs are way bigger than mine now!"

Haley's mouth dropped open and she let out an indignant huff crossing her arms self consciously over her chest as the rest of the teens laughed around her. "Not funny."

"Kind of funny." Nathan said wrapping his arm around her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off.

"Well, you don't seem to mind them." She tried to sound annoyed but couldn't help but smile a little at the smirk her husband answered her with.

"OKAY! Mouth, take the picture, I don't want to hear this conversation." Lucas broke in before Nathan could respond.

--------

"I am so tired." Haley let out a yawn as she walked into the living room. Everyone had shared an early dinner at the beach house before the rest had headed off to get ready for a night of partying; the young parents forgoing it in order to get their son home and settled. The petite blonde threw her body down on her husband's much larger form, which he had outstretched on the couch; his arms automatically moved to wrap around her loosely, his clasped hands resting at the base of her spine. Dropping the monitor she'd been carrying on to the table beside them, she relaxed against his chest.

Focussing on the television for a few silent moments, Haley let out a confused laugh at the bizarre images she was greeted by. "What the hell are you watching?"

"I have no idea." He let out of a low chuckle. "My mom was watching it when I sat down. I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"This. Just watching TV like this, you all stretched out on top of me. I missed it while you were pregnant."

"Mmm, me too." She grinned up at him reaching up to pop a kiss on his lips.

"What do you want for your birthday?" His hands started stroking up and down her back, as she relished on the feeling of his heart beating against her cheek.

"Nothing."

"You must want something."

"I have everything I want." She looked up at him again and smiled sweetly.

"That's really nice, Hales, but it doesn't help me." He laughed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Going to the hotel is enough, Nathan. Honestly."

"Yeah but my Mom's paying for that. I want to do something for you."

"You're coming with me. That's plenty!"

"You're not going to help me out here are you?" Nathan asked, shaking his head at her response.

"Nope!" She pressed another quick kiss to his lips before laying into the crook of his neck. "We've just had to put down first, last and security on a new place for school, and Jamie needs something new every other day. A birthday present for me isn't all that important."

"It's your eighteenth, Hales, it should be special."

"And it will be. Anyway, we didn't do anything all that special for yours."

"Oh I don't know, I quite liked my surprise." He smirked as he remembered coming home from work to find her stood in the doorway of their bedroom, decked out in pregnancy lingerie, a can of whip cream in one hand. "Do you still have that?"

"The whip cream?" She asked confused.

"The lingerie."

"Um, yeah…"

"Are you… going to bring it this weekend?" He asked his hands fiddling with the clasp of her bra through her shirt.

"I don't know if you've noticed babe, but I'm not pregnant anymore."

"I doubt that'd be a problem there wasn't really that much to it."

"I didn't see you complaining at the time." She said playfully shoving at his shoulder.

"Oh I wasn't, and I won't be."

"We'll see. Be nice if my birthday was a couple of weeks later this year huh?"

He stayed silent for a moment debating his answer, he agreed; it would have been nice if they were able to make love on her birthday, but he still wasn't sure all those mood swings she'd experienced during pregnancy were quite passed, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by pissing her off.

"It's okay." She laughed. "I miss it too."

"Huh?"

"Making love with you." She expanded. "Especially after how much we've been doing it the past few months."

"Mm hmm, you've had trouble keeping your hands off of me."

"Mmm hmmm" She mocked. "I don't remember you being particularly hands free yourself."

"Baby when it comes to you, I'm never going to be hands free."

"That was corny." She laughed and he shrugged.

"True though." He slid his hands back down her back, resting them on her bottom and pulling her toward him. Kissing her softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Well, in that case, thank you too."

Moments later Nathan noticed Haley's breathing had evened out and the hand she'd been using to play with the hair at the nape of his neck had stilled. Shifting, he moved so he could lift her up and started toward the stairs.

All the times he'd envisioned his last summer before college he definitely never thought he'd have a wife and baby in toe. Laying Haley softly down on the bed, he walked over to crib checking on the baby, he leant down and inhaled his son's scent before pressing a kiss to his head. Who knew Nathan Scott would be a sucker for new baby smell? Thinking of his brother and their friends drinking and dancing at a bar across town, he didn't feel the pang of jealousy he thought he might. Sex, or no sex; climbing into bed next to Haley, their son's breathing audible from across the room definitely topped it. Pulling the blanket over Haley, he kissed her forehead in the same way he'd done just moments before with their son. Hearing his mother moving around below him he shut the door softly and walked back downstairs. Maybe she'd have an idea what he could get Haley, considering the past suggestion of edible panties he didn't want to have to resort to asking Brooke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys – here's part 3 – and Yes it's going to a 4 parter! I'm glad you all like this story so much it's actually been really fun to write! I definitely think I'll try this fluff thing again!!**

**This part took a little while longer than expected because I had a surge of inspiration on one of my other on-going stories "_Elsewhere_" I don't know which of you are reading it, but it's probably my favourite of the stories I'm currently writing. I have so much planned for it. So if you like my writing style I encourage you to read it and let me know what you think!**

**I've been having the same upload problem as everyone else, but thanks to google I found a little cheat around it! Yay!! **

----------

"So, we'll meet you guys in the food court at one, okay?" Haley asked bouncing the baby lightly against her chest as she watched her husband unfold the stroller next to their car.

"You really need that long?"

"You've obviously never been shopping with Brooke." When she'd placed the baby down, Nathan began pushing the stroller across the carpark toward the afore mentioned brunette glaring at them from the mall entrance. "I've put a bottle in the bag, but we should be okay because I've just fed him, and I'd rather keep the bottle feeding to like a desperate measure. I was reading this thing last night on nipple confusion…"

"What the hell is nipple confusion, and you do realise he's just nodding along but not paying attention right?" Brooke broke in as the couple walked up to her.

"Hey! I take an interest." Nathan defended, looking around to see where Lucas was.

"In Haley's nipples? Why I'm sure you do, Nate." The pretty brunette grinned as Nathan glared and Haley's eyes widened. "But seriously, what guy wants to talk about nipple confusion unless it's some kind of freaky innuendo. Hell, I don't want to talk about nipple confusion so let's just point out that my 'what the hell' question – was rhetorical."

"Okay could we just stop talking nipples – especially mine – all together please?!"

"Uh yes, I'd definitely second that." Lucas stated walking up.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She's, uh, doing something."

"Doing what?" Haley prodded

"Haley, why have you never gotten that when people are vague around your birthday - to leave it alone?!" The blonde looked around at the three teenagers for clues as to what he was talking about before shrugging her shoulders, and digging around in her bag.

"Okay talking of the birthday, we have an outfit to buy, so you guys do the kissy thing so we can go!" Brooke ordered the young parents with a swing of her hand.

Rolling her eyes, but complying; Haley bent over the stroller and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, murmuring soft words into his skin whilst Nathan looked on smiling. Pulling herself up, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, pressing her lips softly to his. "Be good."

----------------

"What about this?" Brooke held up a cream halter top in Haley's direction to which the shorter girl shook her head. "Oh come on Haley, you've not tried on anything!"

"That's because everything you've shown me has been skimpy, or clingy, or WHITE."

"Firstly, this is cream, secondly, you look good in white."

"I LOOKED good in white, now I'd look like a beached whale."

"Oh God." Brooke grasped the garment to her chest and feigned dizziness. "Did Haley James Scott actually admit to looking good in something?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Funny, funny girl you are Brooke Davis!"

"I know! And you wouldn't look like a whale. Even when you were pregnant you couldn't tell from behind, Haley. And I've told you show off the boobs no one's going to notice your stomach. Now, what about this?" Brooke held up a black halter dress that had fabric gathering under the bust which would camouflage the small belly Haley still sported.

"Ya know what might work…"

"..And we can totally use the halter to hike up your boobs."

"STOP WITH THE BOOBS!"

--------  
"Stop it!" Nathan glared at Lucas as he poked at the diaper bag Nathan had slung over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're carrying around a purse!"

"It. Is. Not. A. Purse!" Nathan ground out whilst the blonde laughed.

"Little defensive there Nate, shouldn't carry around a purse if you're that insecure in your masculinity."

"I fathered a child, bro. I'm very secure in my masculinity. Haley is too." He added smirking knowing it would drive Lucas crazy.

"Do not go there. As far as I'm concerned this little guy came about by hand holding."

"Oh, there was some holding alright… it wasn't hands though."

Nathan let out a loud laugh as Lucas stopped dead in his tracks, just watching his brother and nephew move forward.

"Don't… no… I… never talk to me about stuff like that again."

"I need a favor."

"Scar me for life, and then ask me for a favor…"

"I need you to come here tomorrow and pick up Haley's gift for me then bring it to dinner. I don't think I'm going to be able to get away to get it, and it's not going to be ready until the afternoon."

"Yeah that's fine. Does Hales still think it's just the two of you going to dinner?"

"Yeah, unless Brooke said something. If she has, I'll kill her." Nathan growled out as he pushed the stroller into a store.

----------

"Are you trying to depress me?" Haley asked Brooke as she let the taller girl lead her into the lingerie store.

"Have you ever been on a shopping trip with me where we haven't come here? No. So stop thinking this a personal attack and lets shop."

"The only bra's I need at the moment are nursing ones." Haley sighed, fingering a red lacy bra.

"Oh, no, no, no! This is for your first night of baby freedom, Mommy-girl. You're buying something deliciously sexy to go under that gorgeous dress we just found. Well, actually, I'm buying you something deliciously sexy."

"You're buying me underwear? Brooke's that's kind of weird…"

"Well if you'd just said 'Brooke I want etc…' I wouldn't have had to resort to coming up with my own ideas. And I'm sorry Haley but those amazing breasts of yours deserve something to show them off."

"Your obsession with my chest is really starting to weird me out. I swear you're worse than Nathan."

"Not once we get them into this." Brooke smirked, throwing a plunge bra in Haley's direction, which Haley caught and eyed the label.

"That's not going to fit."

"Impressive." Brooke stopped looking over at Haley nodding her head with a somewhat awed look on her face.

"Oh shut up."

--------------

"Oh my gosh! – what a cutie!"

Nathan looked up from the paper he'd been reading and sent a small smile to the trio of girls that were stood to his right looking over him into the stroller. "Thanks."

"Oh honey, I wasn't talking about the baby." The brunette of the group spoke up, her friends giggling behind her. "Mind if I sit down? Thanks!"

"Uh, actually…" _Where the hell is Luke_, Nathan thought looking around the food court to see where his brother had gone as the girl waved off her friends and took the seat opposite of him.

"So, I'm Kristen." As she leaned forward across the table she purposely angled herself so her breasts fell forward in the low cut v of her top.

"Nathan." He let out a silent shout of thanks when James woke up and took him into his arms, jostling him back and forth; focusing his attention on his son rather than the attractive girl across from him. "Listen, Kristen was it? You seem like a really nice girl, but I'm kind of with some one."

"Kind of with someone? We can work around that." The girl smiled seductively and Nathan forced down the urge to roll his eyes. Take a hint.

"VERY with someone." He flashed his wedding band at her.

"Well, maybe we can work around that too."

"I don't think so." Nathan gave up the pretence of focusing on the conversation and went back to reading, the baby tucked into one arm.

"And who's this little guy?" Obviously sensing she was losing him, the girl changed her tactics. "He's so cute – is he like your nephew or something?" She girl reached over the table to stroke her hand over the baby's head.

"No, he's his son." Brooke grabbed the girls hand before it could touch the baby and forced it back across the table.

"Oh, my bad, sorry. You look really good for having a baby so recently. I mean you're still carrying some baby weight obviously, but I've seen people look much worse."

"He's not my son!"

"Then who the hell are you? WE…" Kristen motioned from Nathan to herself "were in the middle of getting to know each other."

"Honey, I'm just giving you a little heads up, his WIFE, will be here in a minute and she doesn't have a problem with smacking skanky-hoes who try to sleep with her husband. And please stop with the pathetic boob flash attempts. Hers have yours beat by at least 2 cup sizes so move along."

The girl opened her mouth to respond but Brooke cut her a look which had her cowering and running off quickly.

"Where's Haley?"

"Well, Hi Nate! No, no need to thank me! It's really nice to see you too. Yes we had quite a productive time shopping thank you. How was it for you boys?"

"Great Brooke. Where's Haley?" Ignoring Brooke's eye roll in his direction he looked past her to see if he could see his wife coming.

"Calm down, I didn't lose her or anything! She ran into some tutor-guy she knew and I needed a drink so I said I'd meet her here."

"How long ago was that?"

"Like ten minutes." Brooke eyed Nathan curiously trying to work out what the edge in his voice was.

"Who was the guy?" The obvious feigned nonchalance in the boy's tone made Brooke laugh out loud.

"Oh my god – you're jealous! I come over here and there's some slut practically throwing herself on the table for you to take, and you're jealous Haley's talking to some guy from school."

"Who's jealous?" Haley and Lucas walked up to the table placing down coffee cups on the before sitting down.

"Your husband." Brooke answered, laughing at the glare Nathan threw at her. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I saw Lucas when I walked in so I decided to give him a hand. Believe or not, I've kind of missed serving people coffee."

"Uh, not."

"Hi baby! I've missed you!" Haley laughed at Brooke as she leant over Nathan's shoulder.

"Hey." He responded, causing his wife to burst into a fit of giggles.

"I wasn't talking to you." She sat down and motioned for him to pass her James. Nathan huffed a little as he did as she asked, cutting eyes at Brooke and Lucas as they laughed. "You know I missed you too." Haley smiled leaning into him as he put his arm around her.

"Did you get anything nice?"

"Nothing you can see…"

------

"Hales?" Lucas knocked a couple of times on the bedroom door before waiting for Haley to call him in. "I'm about to go, I just wanted to say bye."

"Oh. Already?"

"Yeah, I told Peyton I'd stop by, and after the night well…"

"Prison warden Karen?"

"Sort of." He laughed and walked over to sit on the bed beside her where she was sat folding onesies.

"Sorry I've been up here most of the evening, I just want to get as much done as possible tonight so I don't have to do anything tomorrow!"

"Talking of tomorrow..." Haley smiled at Lucas' attempt to help as he picked up some of the laundry and tried to fold it. Stilling his hand she just shook her head and re-folded while he gave her a sheepish apologetic smile. "Do you think you could come by the café before you go out to dinner? I know we haven't done a lot of just our stuff in a while, but I wanted to give your present on the roof, same as every year."

"I'd really like that Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Of course!" Haley shocked Lucas by throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly.

"Wait until you see what I've got you before you decide it's worth all that Hales."

"Oh, hush. It's just, my life's a bit hectic right now and I just need my best friend, and to do best friends things. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm never more than a phone call away, you know that. Anyway, between school, and Nathan and Jamie, you're not going to have enough time to miss me."

"That's not possible. Now, go before you make me cry."

"Yes Ma'am." Hugging her tightly for a moment he got up from the bed and smiled down at her. "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded

Walking toward the door Lucas stood staring at the dresser. "What the hell is this?" He picked up the contraption that had caught his eye and looked over at Haley whose eyes went wide and then scrunched shut trying to suppress her laughter. "Haley?"

"It's a breast pump…"

"A what?"

"A breast pump, ya know to like pump the milk from my, uh, breasts."

Lucas' face visibly paled as he instantly dropped the pumped to the floor. "Oh gross, no, that's oh..." He quickly walked across the room and into the adjoining bedroom while Haley fell back against the bed in a fit of laughter as she heard Lucas mumbling to himself and the tap gushing.

"I'm just going to go now." The blonde boy walked back into the room and quickly passed the bed, avoiding eye contact with Haley.

"What's up with him?" Nathan asked as he passed a fixated on the ground Lucas walking out.

"You don't want to know." Breathing deeply to try and reign control over her laughter, Haley swiped at her eyes. "Where's Jamie?"

"Mom's got him."

"Oh right." Standing up Haley piled up the clothes and walked over to the dresser. "Nathan, is she okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"With tomorrow, I don't want to hurt her I just…" Haley's voice cracked a little.

"I know, Hales. She's my mom, and I love her, and I really do think this time she means it when she says she's clean and trying, but I couldn't relax wondering what was going on here if we left him with her." Haley nodded back at him with a sad smile. "She gets it. She's a bit hurt, but she gets it, and I'd rather it be that way than the other. Anyway, she's getting time with him now. He doesn't seem to want Daddy when Grandma's around!"

"Aww, feeling lonely now?"

"A bit." Nathan shrugged, watching Haley put things away in drawers. "Tim just rang, asked if I wanted to go hang out with him."

"You can if you want."

"Thanks for your permission there Hales." He joked and she shook her head looking at him over her shoulder.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know."

"Seriously though, all I'm going to be doing is laundry and then going to bed. I'll be no fun."

"You're always fun." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to bed and down on top of him.

"Why, thank you." She popped a quick kiss on his lips before climbing back off him. Ignoring the disappointed look he gave her, she walked over to pick up her shopping bags from where they lay untouched next to the door. Pulling out her dress she hung it up in the closet placing the lingerie bag on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Uh uh!" Haley quickly snatched the bag away from Nathan and shoved it into a drawer.

"C'mon, I only wanna see!"

"Yeah, first you only want to see it – then you only want to see it on – and then you'll want to see if off – and we both know what happens then so there's really no point."

"Now, Haley, have I taught you nothing? There's ALWAYS a point in you being naked."  



	4. Chapter 4A

**You're all going to hate me – but this isn't the end. I've had a bit of a busy week, and this part ended up having more in that I'd planned…So I haven't finished it yet. I've got a busy weekend, and I did promise I'd have it finished soon, so I wanted to give you a little something to tide you over. I'm still writing as we speak, I'll be writing as much as I can over the weekend, and I have it all planned out. So, the final update might pop up by Monday? If not it won't be much longer! I hope you enjoy what there is! Sorry for being a tease!!!! **

**4A **

Moaning a little Haley blinked her eyes, reluctantly drawing herself from sleep. She lay startled for a moment, fighting her dropping eyelids as she looked out into the darkness trying to work out what had woken her. A soft cry rang out from across the room and she let out a sigh, looking over at Nathan whose head was buried into his pillow, his arm snaked around her waist. She contemplated pushing him awake, knowing he'd grumble a little but immediately go and check on the baby. A second cry rang out and Haley dismissed the idea when her husband didn't even stir. Maybe sending him off to Tim's hadn't been the best idea if the state he'd come home in was any indication. Pulling out of his embrace she quietly made her way across the room.

"And what are you doing up, huh?" She asked the baby as she picked him up, his cries immediately diminishing at her voice. He didn't need changing, and she'd only fed up an hour ago, so she was relieved when he seemed to stop fussing, having been unsure of what he needed. He let out another little cry before settling wide eyed in her arms. Looking over at the clock she smiled. "Was my little guy waking up to be the first person to wish mommy a happy birthday? Was he? Was he? Well, thank you baby!"

Sensing that the baby wasn't quite ready to drift back off to sleep Haley slipped out of the room quietly, and made her way downstairs. "You couldn't be one of those baby's who sleeps through the night from day one, huh?" She asked opening up the fridge trying to find something to nibble on.

"It's the Scott genes."

"Jesus!" Jumping a little Haley clutched the baby, who let out his own startled cry, to her chest as she turned to see Deb sat at the counter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I thought you saw me when you walked in."

"No need to apologise, I'm just half asleep!" Strapping the baby into the bouncing cradle chair that was sat atop the counter Haley climbed up onto a stool opposite; talking nonsense to the baby as she settled him.

"Do you want some tea? It'll help you get back to sleep when he goes off. I know when Nathan was that age he was up and down all the time, it felt like no matter how tired I was it took me forever to fall asleep, and then as soon as I drifted off he was screaming again. Of course Dan was no help with the late nights." Deb sent Haley an eager smile before standing up and pottering around the kitchen putting the tea together.

"That'd be really nice, thanks."

"So, I saw Nathan come in a couple of hours ago, he seemed…."

"Merry?" Haley supplied with a laugh her pinkie stroking lightly at her sons foot.

"That's one word.."

"You know everyone used to go on and on about how Nathan lead Tim astray, but I can give you a whole list of occasions when I can guarantee the mischief was Tim's doing."

"Ah, I never really thought about that, I suppose when I lost Timmy sniffing around, you gained him."

"He's not that bad." Haley laughed, nodding in thanks as Deb placed the drink down in front of her.

"Oh, I know, I'm just teasing." Glancing at the clock that blinked on the microwave Deb smiled over at Haley, tugging lightly on James' foot. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" Haley grinned back at Deb before they sat in a companionable silence as they sipped at their tea. Noticing the baby seemed to be sleeping again Haley got up and put her cup into the sink. Walking over to pick up James she had second thoughts and sat back down. "Um, Deb, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"About, the whole, uh, babysitting thing." Haley watched tentatively as Deb broke eye contact and became fixated on the counter. Other than after first bringing the baby home when they'd both sat down and spoken to her together, Haley had left the issue in Nathan's hands when it came to talking to his mother about being able to spend time with the baby.

"Oh, honey, I understand."

"I know, but sometimes it's one thing to understand and another to be okay with it. Honestly, I'm not okay with it. With my parents being god knows where I love the fact that you're here for him. That you're going be here, a car ride away while we're at school…" She paused taking a deep breath. "I just….he's the most important thing in my life Deb. He IS my life. He means everything to me, and as much as I really do believe that you're going to stay clean this time. I just can't risk it, **_we _**can't risk it….not with him."

An unreadable look flashed across Deb's features and fear rose in Haley's throat. She was still trying to work out which personality traits of Debs were down to the drugs, and which was just her. Worried that she'd gone too far she opened her mouth to apologise.

"Please don't be sorry." Deb spoke up before Haley got the chance. "I do understand Haley. I'm a mother too. I'm just glad he'll never remember this, that in ten years time he can have a room in my house where he can stay anytime he wants, and never remember the time his Grandmother couldn't be trusted and why."

"I'm sure he'd love that." Haley smiled at the vision of her son having a good relationship with his grandmother. She didn't want him to see his family in the way she'd grown to know the Scott's to be since meeting Nathan, and the fact that her mother in law seemed to harbour the same hopes for the future that she did warmed her heart. "You know, maybe you could go over to Karen's tonight? She mentioned having Lucas stay in to help her with the babies but really how much help he'll be I don't know! I'm sure she'd be grateful."

"I might just do that. Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready to head to bed. Next time James wakes up you be sure to kick that son of mine out of bed! It's officially your birthday now, he can't say no." Deb winked at Haley rinsing out her own cup and putting it on the side.

"He'd never dare, birthday or no birthday."

------

"Good morning, husband!" Haley chirped cheerfully as she walked into the bedroom, watching as Nathan stirred, groaning into his pillow.

"Happy Birthday." His reply muffled by the pillow Haley couldn't help but laugh as she settled crossed leg on the bed beside him cradling the baby against her.

"Thank you, and I have a present for you." Grinning at his confused blurry eyed look she motioned to the cabinet on his side of the bed, and the smoothie and pain killers she'd put there a little while earlier.

"mmm thanks." He leant over to press a kiss to her lips but she turned pointing to her cheek.

"I love you, but I can smell your breath from here."

"Alright then." Nathan let out a gruff laugh winching as he felt it in his head. Watching Haley feed the baby a foggy memory he couldn't quite place came to mind.

"Did I uh, say something strange to you about the baby last night?" He asked after a few minutes of desperately trying to place the niggling thought.

"Um, no, but I did wake up to you asleep on my chest, and my shirt pushed up over my eyes."

"Right I…"

"…Have no memory of why you might have done that?"

"Yeah pretty much." He smiled sheepishly and she shook her head balancing the baby against her body and rubbing his back.

"I take it you had fun then?"

"Yeah, it was good to just hang out with the guys. It's going to be strange bonding with a new team." Standing up he made his way toward the bathroom starting the shower, brushing his hand loving over his sons head as he passed. "Did you want to do anything special today?"

"Nope, just hang out here until later I guess. Brooke said she's going to stop by at some point." She stood propped up against the doorway watching him shuffle around the bathroom. Her lip finding its way between her teeth as he slid his boxers off his body. Her eyes roamed his familiar form, a blush rising on her cheeks as he caught her eye with a smirk when she eventually moved her gaze up. Despite the embarrassment at being caught she held her eyes on his and gave him a shrug, a coy smile playing at her lips. Taking the toothbrush out of his mouth he closed the small distance between them, pressing his lips instantly against hers, his naked form moulding against her clothed one. He sucked lightly on her bottom lip before his tongue seeked entrance sweeping around her mouth before tangling with her own. Pulling away he rested his hand above her in her the doorway. "Happy Birthday." He told her again, swooping down to join their lips quickly before turning and walking toward the shower. Jumping when he felt Haley's palm grab at his naked bottom.

"Sorry." She giggled giving him a toothy grin, turning her palms up in a shrug. "Couldn't help it."

He pointed a finger at her in warning. "I'll get you later."

"Promises, Promises…"

-----

"Mom, he can't understand what you're saying never mind talk back.." Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes as she complied with her mother's request, placing the phone next the baby's ear. "Wanna talk to Nana, Jamie?" The baby let out a startled cry at his grandmother's voice coming through the phone into his ear before looking at Haley, his eyes widening.

"Satisfied with your talk with the one month old now, Mother?.. Yes, I love you too…..Okay… thank you. Tell Daddy I said hi….Yeah, okay. Bye." Turning to the baby as she hung up the phone she laughed. "Little boy, your grandmother is crazy!"

"Kind of rude there, Hales, considering my Mom could walk in any minute." Nathan walked into the kitchen coming back from the run he'd taken to try and sweat the drink from his system, putting his arms around Haley's waist and pulling her against him.

"I meant my Mom, actually." She said struggling out of his embrace and pushing him away. "Eww, get off me. I'm all for getting you sweaty Nathan, but I'm not so fond of you when you come to me that way."

"Oh really?" He leered stalking the small distance she'd put between them, immediately meeting her outstretched palms as she pushed him away.

"Go shower."

"Shower, Nathan. Brush your teeth, Nathan. You're mean." He glared at her, before winking and running out of the room.

"You're daddy's kind of crazy too! Let's hope you take after Mommy huh?" She pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning on the radio and moving around the kitchen cleaning up, talking to the baby as she went.

A song she liked came on and she started singing along, picking up the baby and dancing around with him in her arms. "What do you think baby, are you going to be a singer? Basketball player? Both? Eh, let's just hope you dance better than your daddy huh?!" She grinned at the baby pressing kisses over his face. Stopping short when she was greeted by his bared gums. "Oh my!" She breathed in deep, a huge smile forming on her lips as she hugged the baby even tighter to her. "NATHAN!!"

Startled by his wife's scream Nathan stopped just short of getting into the shower, pulling his shorts back on and running down the stairs. "What? What's wrong!?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Oh he smiled, Nathan!"

"He really smiled? Or he smiled like he did last week when you told me it was gas?"

"No, he's really smiling. Look… Come on baby, smile for daddy. Come on sweetie."

After a little coaxing the baby complied with his mother's request causing Nathan to hug them both to him.

"Best birthday present ever." Haley smiled, swiping at her tearing up eyes, Nathan shaking his head at his over emotional wife. "Is it crazy that I just saw him growing up and leaving us to go to college?"

"Yes." Nathan answered simply tightening his grip around her as she tried to pull away. "Your mommy's a crazy sap." He informed their son who beamed up in response. "Ha, see, he agrees. Considering we've not even left for college yet I think it's a little early to be worrying about Jamie doing it."

"Shut up. You're still all sweaty. Get off me and go shower." Haley teased good naturedly pushing Nathan back out of the room and shaking her head at the baby.

-----

"You know…" Brooke started walking away from where she'd been putting rollers into Haley's hair and poked around in a dresser drawer. "I think Nathan owes me a big present."

"Uh, why?" The blonde eyed her friend curiously in the mirror she was sat before as she drew eyeliner across her lid.

"Because your underwear collection has gotten so much more attractive since you started shopping with me!"

"Oh my god! Remind me never to ask you to grab anything for me ever again! Stop snooping around it's in the bag on the top!"

"Oh, be quiet birthday girl.. Ah ha!" Brooke plucked out the item she was looking and began fiddling with the converter straps. "I can't believe Nathan hasn't given you your gift yet. Do you think he forgot?"

"No, Brooke, I do not think he forgot. He said he's going to give it to me later."

"Oh, I'll bet he's going to give it you later." Brooke wiggling her eyebrows at Haley's reflection.

"I wish." The blonde mumbled under her breath.

"What'd ya say?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh, well here go put this on and I'll help you with your dress." The brunette dangled the newly altered bra from her finger.

"You know, I've been dressing myself for a number of years now, Brooke."

"Yes, but not nearly as well as you do since I started helping, come on girlie, get to it." Brooke glanced nervously at her watch as Haley grabbed the bra and picked up her dress from the bed. She'd momentarily forgotten that everyone being at dinner was a surprise when she'd offered to help Haley get ready, and the longer she stayed here, the more it was eating into her own preparation time.

Standing before of the mirror Haley let Brooke fiddle with the halter of her dress, pulling it tighter, then undoing it and starting again. "Breathing a necessity here, Brooke." Haley mumbled wincing as the other girl pulled the straps tighter against her sensitive bust.

"Oh shush, you'll be thanking me when you see how amazing you look."

"Woah! Okay! I can take it from here." Haley spun away from Brooke as the brunette's hand reached inside the strap of the dress to adjust her breast in the cup.

"I was just making sure they were sat in the dress right." Brooke winked at Haley who just shook her head.

"Please, the way you've been talking about them lately, I shouldn't be surprised you're trying to cop a feel."

"Well.." Brooke sidled up toward Haley wrapping her arm around her shoulders, the silence not lasting more than a few seconds before they dissolved into giggles.

"You know Haley, for someone who just had a baby you look amazing."

"Hmm thanks." Haley's smiled dropped and she moved away from Brooke sitting back down and fiddling through the make up in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong? I know you're not the best at taking compliments but.."

"Nothing. I'm just being stupid."

"I doubt that, you're like the smartest person I know."

"It's just.. it's my 18th birthday…"

"Right?" Brooke knelt down so she was same height as Haley, confused as to what had soured her friends mood so quickly.

"It's just… I was pregnant at prom, and graduation, and then now I'm at least a size bigger than I usually am. I'm just.. I don't want to be pregnant pretty, or look good for just having had a baby. I just want to look good for being eighteen."

"Hales.."

"Oh I know you didn't mean it that way, I'm just being stupid, like I said."

"You're not." Brooke hugged Haley for a second before releasing her and looking into her eyes. "I shouldn't have said you looked good for just having had a baby – which you do – but you look amazing. No fors, not buts."

"Thanks." Haley smiled at Brooke but it wasn't completely genuine and the taller girl saw that.

"I mean it, Haley."

"Thank you." This time Haley's voice held genuine gratitude and Brooke smiled hugging her friend one more time.

"Now, you think you can handle these rollers yourself? I've got to go do something."

"Yeah of course! Thanks for helping by the way."

"No problem. Happy Birthday! Have a great night. You deserve it."

"Domesticated Nathan Scott, who knew?" Brooke joked as she walked into the kitchen to see Nathan bagging up bottles and reading down a check list of things the baby needed for the night.

"You still here?"

"Hi!" Brooke beamed cheerfully at the baby as she sat down. "Nope this is just another one of your dreams about me Nate."

"Yeah. Okay then."

"Hmm, love you too. Listen Nathan, make sure you tell Haley how nice she looks tonight okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course I will. I don't need you to tell me how to talk to Haley, Brooke."

"I know; she's just feeling a bit insecure."

"Why?" 

"Life." Brooke responded not wanting to betray Haley's trust by going into too much detail. Leaning over she kissed the baby and stood up. "Okay, seeing as you're being Mr. Surprise I now have to rush home and get ready.."

"Brooke, you've got nearly two hours, we've still got to drop Jamie off and Haley's meeting up with Lucas."

"See, I know you're not being serious because Haley's told me how long it takes you to get ready!" Tickling at the baby's foot she stopped just shy of turning to leave. "Did he just smile? Since when does he smile?"

"This morning." Nathan beamed proudly and Brooke smiled.

"Oh my gosh that's so cute! Did you smile for Mommy on her birthday, did ya?" Pressing a final kiss to the baby's head she moved to leave a final time. "Okay really leaving now. I'll see you later."

Checking off the last item on Haley's list Nathan picked up the baby and made his way upstairs, walking into the bedroom.

"Hales are you near…wow." Nathan stopped in the doorway watching Haley pull the last of the rollers from her hair and start pinning little bits up. Brooke's warning was definitely not needed. "Have we met before, pretty lady?"

"Hmm, considering most of my clothes smell of baby spit up I'm going to say at least once." Haley giggled blushing as he walked over and bent down kissing her softly.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"Are you nearly ready?"

"Yep, ready when you are."

"Great. Just take him for a second." Haley held a finger signalling for him to stop for a second as she walked across the room picking up a towel and pushing it over her shoulder. "Well, I don't want this piece of clothing smelling of spit up." She answered his questioning look as he passed the baby over. "What do you think Jamie? Do we have a deal, you don't throw up on mommy's pretty dress, and when you're old enough I'll let ya have a cookie?"


	5. Chapter 4B

**Okay guys! Here it is! The final chapter! I really hope you like it. **

** Thank you all so much from your amazing reviews, I've honestly just been beyond flattered, and hope this ending doesn't disappoint! **

** I'm kind of sad to see this fic go, but feel rather accomplished to have completed my first multi-part fluff fic!!! **

** Big thanks for Kristen for beta-ing through out. Don't know what I'd do without you Evs!!**

** Rating for this part would be an M**

--------

"Um, okay, so I made up some bottles, I'm almost certain there will be enough, but call me if he starts feeding a lot and you don't think there will be. Maybe we can stop by after dinner or something, um, I put blue caps on them 'cause I know you bought yellow lid bottles the other day so like you won't confuse them. There's uh, this blanket that Whitey gave us that he just seems to settle so much easier with so um, that's in there. Uh.. there's lots of diapers and stuff and…"

"..and I have a son a week younger than yours so I should have anything you need that you might of forgotten. Although it looks like you've got the kitchen sink in there." Karen laughed putting her arm around Haley hugging her lightly. "Calm down. Relax. It's your birthday, enjoy it."

"Right…"

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Haley let out an uncomfortable laugh and Karen gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's only a few hours, Haley. You'll see him now, he'll go to sleep, you'll be here in the morning."

"I know but…"

"...but you've never left him over night before. It's okay, you trust me right?"

"Of course!"

Karen smiled at Haley's eagerness before continuing, "And Deb'll be here, who he sees nearly all day, every day. He won't notice half as much as you do I promise."

The younger woman expelled a shaky breath. "I'm being stupid."

"You're not. We've all been there, hon. Even though he's my second baby, when I had to leave Keith to cover at the café the other day, I was in and out calling the sitter so much I think I spent more time in the back than I did serving tables."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"I thought it might. Come on, let's see if Daddy has him settled and see you guys off."

Walking into the sitting area Haley sat down next to Nathan who was rocking the baby back and forth trying to calm his whimpers. "He's being fussy."

"He can sense your nerves." Karen told Nathan shaking her head at the young parents.

"You know what? I think I'm going to feed him. That usually settles him. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Why don't you go back into Lucas' room."

"Why can't she do…that… in your room?" Lucas whined from where he was sat on the other side of the room.

"Oh Lucas! It's a perfectly natural thing." The petite brunette chided her son who scoffed.

"Not for her!" Reading Haley's hurt expression, he backtracked. "It's just that Haley doesn't have…"

"Breasts. I can assure you she does." Nathan broke in with a smirk; a disgusted look crossing Lucas features.

"Man! What did I tell you about talking to me about things like that..."

"Alright boys, that's enough, Haley why don't you just go into my room."

A little while later Nathan and Haley stood over the crib in Karen's bedroom settling their son down next to Karen's. "Okay, we can do this."

Laughing, Nathan hugged at Haley from behind, burying his face in her hair. "We're being ridiculous."

"I know. Okay. He's asleep. Let's go."

"You're not moving."

"You're not either." They spoke in hushed whispers before Nathan eventually removed his arms from around his wife, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Okay we're leaving. Luke you ready?" Haley asked walking into the living room, still obviously a little uncomfortable.

-------

"Are you coming?" Haley asked Nathan as she followed Lucas through the café doors.

"Nah, you guys do this by yourselves, I'm just going to call and make sure the baby's settled."

"Oh, okay."

"Hales!!" Lucas voice rang out from where he was now at the base of the steps, causing the few customers that were sat in the café to glance around.

"Go before he makes all the customers leave."

"Alright, we'll be quick."

"Take your time." She smiled sweetly a moment, leaning over to kiss him lightly, stopping just short of his lips when Lucas' voice rang out through the café again.

"HALEY!!!!!"

"I'M COMING, JEEZ!!!!!!!" She screamed back, momentarily forgetting where she was until she heard someone sniggering behind her. "Oops." Her face flushed as she quickly turned and half walked, half ran through the café.

"You've no patience, Scott." Haley said as she reached the top of the stairs and was about to push the door open.

"Wait!"

"Hurry up…wait…make up your mind!!"

"Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" She tried to push the door open and glance around but he had anticipated her move and clapped his palms over her eyes. "For God's sake." She grumbled and he laughed.

"Just play along Hales."

"Hmmm." She answered but didn't do anything to move his hands so, taking it as a good sign, he guided her out outside. "You know, you and Brooke have a thing for me being blindfolded. I'm starting to think you two must have had a really kinky se…. ya know what lets forget I even said that and let me see!"

"Trust me." He laughed at her obvious hesitation as she stood stiffly in front of him, the night's breeze causing her dress to whip around her legs. "Ready?" When she nodded her agreement he took his hands away, watching her eyes fluttered open as she looked around. "Now, this gift is more of a 'you have to work to get it' kind of thing."

Haley looked around the roof top to where Lucas had set up a few basic points of a miniature golf course. It was nothing to the level they had it had, but it was obvious what it was meant to be, and she smiled tearfully over at him.

"I was thinking that maybe over the next few years we could try and get it up again. Then by the time Keith and Jamie are old enough, they'll have somewhere to get away from everything that's just theirs; like we had."

"Luke…"

"Before you say anything, I do have something else for you; something that doesn't involve years of commitment and manual labour."

Haley laughed and threw her arms around his neck hugging him close. "I love it, thank you." In truth over the past year she'd hated coming up here and seeing the bare floor. Some of the best memories of her childhood involved Lucas, and the world they'd created for themselves on the roof of his mother's café. Every time she'd come up and was greeted by the emptiness it had only served as a reminder of everything she'd come so close to losing; not just in the marriage, but in her friendship with Lucas too.

Pulling out of his embrace, she breathed deeply; soothing the tears in her throat. "Now, you said I had another gift." She turned her palms up expectantly and grinned. "Gimme!"

"Manners, Haley."

"Gimme, Please!" She countered and he laughed, picking up a gift bag from behind him and passing it over to her. "Oh my god, Luke, this is too much." She shook her head at him as she pulled out a beautifully bound copy of Little Women.

"No, it's not." He smiled, thrilled that she seemed as in love with his present as he hoped she would. "It's a first edition."

"Uh, yeah, I can see that. Wow."

"I don't know if you remember, but you were reading it the first time we spoke."

She nodded; her eyes once again tearful as she sent a silent thanks to the creator of waterproof mascara. "You came over and asked me why I was writing in my book, cause your Mommy had told you not to do it."

"And you said you were circling the words you didn't know and your Mom was going to help you look them up later."

"We're such dorks for remembering this." She laughed and he grinned.

"I wanted to get you something special, Hales. Something that was significant to us. You're one of the most important people in my life. That's not going to change just because we're going away to different school. You've been family much longer than you've been married to Nathan, just now you've legally no chance of getting away from me."

"I love you, Luke."

"Me too. Now stop being such a girl, I'm not used to it!"

"Idiot!"

"You guys ready?" Nathan poked his head around the door and smiled at the pair who were pushing each other good naturedly.

"Yeah, take her. I'm done with her now!" Haley scoffed at Lucas' words, pushing him a little harder.

"Man, you got her a book?" Nathan's voice was laced with distain as he watched Haley put the book back in the bag.

"Hush you. It's perfect."

"If you say so. We need to get going. Luke, I'll see you later." The brothers shared a knowing look over Haley's head; Lucas nodding at the implication.

----

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she watched Nathan fiddle with his phone as they made their way to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Nothing." He said quickly sending the message and slipping his phone back into his pocket, grabbing her hand.

"You're lying." She pointed out as he held open the door for her.

"I'm not." He gave his name to the maitre'de who led them toward the back of the restaurant.

"Where are they seating us? In the kitchen?" Haley whispered under her breath and Nathan just smiled. Once again peaking Haley's curiosity. Usually she was the one telling him not to complain so loud.

"SURPRISE!" Haley stood startled for a moment as she was lead into a backroom, her friends all seated around a large dining table.

"You?" She turned accusingly at her husband who just smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

She blinked, looking back at the group gathered before her and everyone held their breath as she appeared not to react. "You guys..." She said finally breaking into a big grin, a sigh of relief audible around her.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Nathan guided her over to one of the two spare seats at the table; holding it out for her she sat down and smiled up at him as he pushed in the seat, kissing her quickly before sitting down next to her.

"You guys are so adorable." Brooke grinned from across Haley. "Hi Birthday Girl!"

"I can't believe you kept this a secret."

"I almost told you twice today, and once when we were shopping." The brunette confided.

"...And how the hell did you get here so fast?" Haley asked turning to Lucas who was sat to her left, Peyton next to him.

"I was two cars behind you the whole way here. Why do you think Nathan parked so far down the street? He had to give me time to get in before you!"

"Okay now I feel bad for complaining about you making me walk in these heels." Haley turned to Nathan pouting apologetically.

"I knew you would, that's why I didn't say anything."

"HA! Like you'd say anything anyway." Brooke laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Whipped Boy."

Lucas laughed out loud eagerly nodding at Brooke's comment, causing Nathan to turn his glare which had been directed at Brooke over to his brother.

"No arguing on my birthday!" Haley said looking from her husband to her best friend before either could say anything.

"Oh, Haley, I don't envy you, raising a Scott male." Peyton spoke up.

"Are you crazy?" Brooke offered with a laugh. "The girl is like kryptonite to them! Lucas, Nathan, Keith! Hell, even Dan likes her now!"

"So!" Peyton broke in when everyone's laughed at Brooke's comment died down, leaning around Luke to look at Haley who had returned to looking at her menu. "What are you going to have?"

"Mac and Cheese." Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Skills, and Mouth spoke up simultaneously and Haley rolled her eyes.

"I eat other things you know." She spoke with an indignant scoff.

"Sorry, so what are you having?"

"Mac and Cheese." She answered with a shameless grin before turning to the other end of the table where someone was calling her attention.

"So Trudi." Brooke spoke up with a wink. "Wine? Cocktail? Champagne?"

"I think I'll just stick to water."

"Boring! Come on."

"If she doesn't want to drink, she doesn't have to." Nathan lay his hand protectively on Haley's thigh as Brooke rolled her eyes at him across the table.

"It's your birthday, Hales, a glass of champagne won't hurt. Only the best courtesy of daddy Davis."

"Brooke." Nathan warned and Haley shook her head.

"Here's the thing, I don't want to give my son alcohol poisoning so I'll pass. But thanks for the offer."

"Well I can't really argue with that can I? I saw him smile earlier! So cute!"

"Cute, but scary." Haley laughed.

"Why's it scary?" Peyton asked

"Haley's got the idea that now his life's going run away from us, and he'll be at college tomorrow." Nathan laughed and Brooke kicked him under the table nodding her head toward Haley who was now frowning at her husbands joke.

"Sorry."

"Hey Haley!" Tim called from a few seats further down the table.

"Hey what?"

"Did Nate tell you his news?"

"News?" Haley looked expectantly at Nathan who shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about Tim?"

"What you were telling us last night? About the new baby?"

"New baby? He's been around about a month now, Tim. I know you weren't back from special school when he was born but…"

"No Brooke, not Jamie, the NEW baby."

"Uh, does someone want to fill me in here?" Haley said with a nervous laugh.

"Shit." Nathan muttered, vague memories suddenly becoming clearer. "Just ignore him." He sent Tim a warning glance before turning in his chair so he was looking directly at Haley, effectively blocking her view of Tim.

"Okay…now I know some thing's up."

"Last night; you told us you guys were having another baby."

Haley started choking on the water she just sipped at her, eyes going wide as the table went silent and everyone looked at the couple. "Explain. Now."

"I, uh, I was, I, Tim man, I'm going to kill you."

"He wasn't saying you were pregnant Hales! He was saying he was going to get you pregnant! Cause then you guys have sex like – all the time."

"Woah, look, foods here!" Mouth eventually spoke up breaking the silence as Haley sat wide eyed and flushed with embarrassment, Brooke smirked nodding her head, and Nathan glowered at Tim who was sat back grinning, unaware of the problems he just caused.

"Yeah I've kind of lost my appetite now." Lucas sent his brother a dirty look, and Peyton smiled sympathetically rubbing her hand over his neck.

"Like we didn't already know that, they weren't exactly subtle Luke."

"Yeah, tell me about it! There were a few times a black scrunchie would have come in handy!" Brooke chimed in and Haley groaned placing her head down on the table.

"I hate you all. It's my birthday! Be nice!"

"Aww Baby."

"Not you – You, I don't like right now." Haley turned to her husband who sent her a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, I don't even remember saying it! Tim's probably twisting my words."

"Nah! You said it, Man! Who else remembers?" Tim looked around for confirmation but everyone immediately diverted their eyes to their food.

The conversation didn't take long to get back to a steady flow as the teenagers ate their meals; the room filling with laughter. Haley eventually gave into Nathan's apologies saying she'd gives him some leeway for planning this surprise party for her.

"Okay! P. Sawyer! Give her your present!" Brooke squealed when the last of the plates were cleared away.

"Why don't you give her your present, Brooke." Peyton laughed.

"I already did, in fact she's wearing it– By the way Nate, you can thank me for that later – I want to see what she thinks of your present!!"

Shaking her head, Peyton complied knowing Brooke wouldn't give in and passed Haley a delicately wrapped square. Tearing off the wrapping paper, Haley pushed aside the tissue paper and her mouth fell open in a perfect O as she was greeted with a perfect sketch of herself, her husband and their baby wrapped up in an embrace. "Oh Peyton…" She breathed out pushing back from her chair and crouching behind Peyton's, wrapping her arms around her. "It's beautiful."

"It really is." Nathan agreed picking up the sketch to admire it before passing it around the table.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it really – thank you so much!"

"Hey Brooke, what do you mean she's wearing it?" Tim spoke up, eyeing Haley intently as she walked back to her seat.

"I bought her a bra."

"EYES TIM!" Nathan warned when Tim's gaze fixated wide on Haley's breasts.  
------

"Oh My God!" Haley looked around the hotel room and her breath caught in her throat. "This is…" She searched for the right word as she took in the luxurious surroundings. "Lavish."

"I guess. It's just a room."

"It's huge, Nathan." Haley walked across the room, opening the door to the bathroom. "Wow." She'd been impressed by the rooms at the classics, and the ones she'd been put up in on tour, but this was something else. "Damn, look at the size of this bath tub!"

"C'mere." He told her from his placed on the bed. His head resting on his folded hands as he laid back.

She walked over, but stopped, sitting on the edge of the bed. Laughing at his quizzical look, she started untying the laces on his shoes. "Shoes off the bed." She ordered and he shifted down so his shoe clad feet were dangling off the edge as she continued to pull them off.

"Happy now?"

"Yep."

"Good, now come here." He patted the bed next to him and she crawled up. "I know Brooke's been whispering in your ear all night that I didn't get you anything, but I did you get a present."

"I didn't doubt it." She laughed as he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled a small package of the bag. "I had to have Lucas pick it up for me this afternoon, and I didn't want to give it to you when everyone else was there. So..."

"Thank you." She said popping a kiss on his cheek before slicing at the paper with her fingers. Looking at him curiously when she saw a red square jewellery box she opened it slowly; gasping at the delicate white gold locket that laid inside.

"Before you saying about it costing too much, the locket was my Mom's. I just had to pay for the engraving and the picture fitting."

Smiling at him she traced over the cursive _Always_ that adorned the front, he reached around her and turned it over, the word _Forever_, glinting up at her. "Nathan." She breathed out tears gracing her eyes as she kissed him softly for a long moment.

"Look inside." Nodding she did as she was asked, the tears slipping from her eyes as she saw the pictures inside. One side had a picture of the two of them on their first wedding day, staring lovingly into each others eyes. "We have so many pictures from the renewal. I just thought it'd be nice to have one of the day that was really just ours, you know?"

"It's perfect." She told him honestly, this time staring intently at the picture that was opposite. It was a copy of the first picture of their son, taken literally minutes after he was born. "Oh Nathan, I love it." She moved so she was lying against him. "I love it so much." She kissed his cheeks, and his forehead before pressing her lips to his in a kiss which he eagerly deepened. "Put it on me?" She asked a couple of moments later.

He nodded moving her so she was sat on his lap, her back facing him. Clasping the necklace at the nap of her neck he leant down kissing just below the chain, and then just above, moving his lips across the back of shoulder before leaning over and trailing kisses across her collar bone, sucking lightly at first, where neck met shoulder, and then a little stronger when she let out a low sigh. Coaxing her head to tilt in the other direction, he mimicked his actions on the other side.

She turned so she was sat sideways in his lap and tugged on his neck guiding his lips onto her own. "Thank you." She mumbled against his lips before parting her own, letting his tongue in. He laid back, guiding her to do the same; their lips never parting as she moved to she was laying fully on top of him. She tugged at the knot of his tie loosening it and began working on the button of his shirt sliding her lips from his mouth to his jaw and done his neck, kissing the skin she was baring.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing a little as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and began on his belt.

"Thanking you properly." She said looking up at him grinning, a twinkle in her eye. "After all you planned me that amazing party, and now I've got a beautiful gift." She ran her tongue around his nipple drawing it into her mouth and sucking on it, before repeating the action on the other side. "I think you deserve a big thank you." She punctuated her words with a kiss between his nipples before moving down his sculpted abs.

"Hales you don't.. we can't… it's your birthday, you don't have too." Even as he protested, he felt his body respond to her suggestion as she let out a coy giggle and trailed her fingers up and down the front of his pants.

"Oh please. Nathan, when have we ever been one of those couples." She let out a laugh of disbelief. "Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't do other stuff." She winked at him before crawling up his body and pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

"In that case…" He reached up and undid the tie on Haley's dress. "You're wearing way too many clothes…" As he took in her swollen breasts encased in the plunging black satin on the bra, he agreed with Brooke's earlier sentiment. He'd definitely have to thank her tomorrow.

Haley closed her eyes leaning back against Nathan letting the warm water caress at both their bodies. "This feels so good."

"It does." He agreed his hands trailing up and down her arms as they lay in the jacuzzi tub. "But earlier felt better." He whispered directly into her ear before placing a kiss just behind it. He had to laugh as skin flushed with colour. "I can't believe you still blush after all those things you were doing to me earlier."

"Well...I…"

"It's sexy. Never stop."

"I think I can promise that." She laughed and let her head lull against his chest. "Nathan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think it's too late to call Karen and check on the baby?"

"Maybe." He answered honestly, instantly feeling guilty that they'd gotten carried away earlier rather than checking in with their son. "Wait here." He told her pushing her forward a little so he could climb out of the bath. Grabbing one of the large complimentary towels he wrapped it around his hips taking a second and holding it up for Haley to step into. Wrapping it around her he tucked it tight, taking the opportunity to caress her breast as he did so. Smirking at the shuddering intake of breath she had, he bent down taking her lower lip between his own, repeating the action with the upper one, before pressing his lips directly on hers, licking his own lips, and then hers, as she eagerly opened up to him. Taking her by surprise he placed his arm behind her knees, lifting her up into his arms. Smiling as she pulled away from him giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go check on our son."

---

"Hi." Haley said quietly as she opened her eyes the next morning to find her husband doing the same.

"Hi." He smiled down at her where she lay on his chest, her legs hooked over his own from where she was tucked into his side.

"Do you hear that?" She asked and he looked at her confused.

"No crying." She said with a little giggle burying her head into his chest.

"No baby." He pointed out and she pushed at his shoulder lightly.

"I know."

"I know, you know."

She laughed at that and rolled away from him. "I haven't felt this rested in so long."

"Full nights sleep will do that to you." Her stomach rumbled and he shook his head. "Apparently it'll make you hungry too. Room service?"

"Um…I guess." He saw the reluctance and the frown that formed on her face.

"You want to go pick up the baby huh?"

"I miss him." She pouted.

"Honestly? Me too."

"Well I'm not surprised considering you want another one!"

"Uh, yeah about that..."

"I don't even know how to be mad at you about that right now, I'm too relaxed." Haley stretched out in the bed; her toes pointing, her hands above her head.

"I'll have to remember this, book you into a hotel for a night and you can't be mad at me."

"Depends what I'm mad about. Although next time we book into a hotel, I'm hoping it's a time when I won't be so rested in the morning." She winked at him.

He laughed, nodding. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"I had a great birthday, thank you for making it so special."

"You're worth it." He grinned kissing her softly.

"Think we can get your Mom to do this for us again?"

"Probably." He shrugged pushing back the covers and getting out of the bed. "I'm going to go check us out, you get our stuff together."

-------

"MOM!" Lucas shouted pulling his pillow over his head as he heard a baby whining in the next room. He was exhausted, even with Deb around, his Mom had kept true to her promise of making him help with the babies that night and he was exhausted. He let out a relieved sigh when the noise stopped and rolled over trying to get back to sleep. After a few moments of unsuccessfully pounding his pillow trying to get comfortable, he pulled himself from the bed and padded down the hall to the kitchen; grabbing a bowl and some cereal he opened the fridge and cursed. "No damn milk." Eyeing the bottles that sat on the top shelf he tried to remember which were Haley's and which were his Mom's. Grabbing one when it clicked, he sat down at the table and poured some formula milk into his bowl.

"Did you just put formula on your cereal?" Karen asked walking into the kitchen, Keith in her arms.

"Yep." Lucas lifted a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Kind of sweet, not bad."

"That's…Don't make a habit of it."

"Buy some milk then."

"Excuse me?" Karen's eyes darkened and Lucas realised when he'd said.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Watching his mother walk out of the room and into her own Lucas shook his head at his own stupidity. Drawn out of his thoughts by a knocking at the door he shouted for whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Man." Nathan said, sitting opposite Lucas at the table and plucking the sports page out of his brother's hand.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi Hales. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was good, how were things here?"

"Loud." Lucas grumbled, pouring some more of the milk onto cereal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan laughed, watching Lucas shovel cereal into his mouth.

"Eating." The blonde spoke around a mouthful of food.

"You know that's breast milk, right?"

"Nah – Yellow's breast milk, blue's formula."

"Um, no Lucas, my bottles are blue." Haley chimed in.

Lucas' mouth hung open for a few moments before he bolted him from his chair and started retching into the sink. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh man! Haha! Wait till everyone hears about this." Nathan smacked his thigh in amusement as Lucas ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Karen asked walking into the kitchen and passing Jamie to an eager Haley, who she started covering him in kisses.

"Luke just drank breast milk!" Nathan spoke between laughter, already typing out a text message on his phone.

"Shush, it wasn't on purpose." Haley chided him, although unable to keep her own laughter completely in check. "Karen, thank you so much for last night."

"It was fine, Haley, honestly. Did you have a good night?"

"It was perfect. Thank you." She smiled at the older woman who let out a yawn. "Oh Karen, you look exhausted. Do you want us to take Keith for a while?"

"No, no you kids head home. We're fine. Honestly. Although I'm sure I'll call in the favor."

"Anytime." Haley agreed nudging Nathan to get out of the chair as he continued laughing. "Come on, let's go home."

------

**A little over a week later**

Bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other, Haley stood in the driveway waving off the car as it pulled out and drove away. Having came home about an hour before to find Karen and Deb sat in the kitchen, she'd subtly sent hints of how tired she was until the expected offer of taking the baby out for a couple of hours came. Waiting until the car was out of sight she ran back into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Pulling off her t-shirt and sweatpants, she rooted around in her dresser for something alluring to wear. Laughing at herself she shook her head, knowing she definitely didn't need to try and get Nathan's attention once she gave him her news. Pulling out a simple pair of shorts and a zip down sweat top, both of which wouldn't take any effort to get off, she rooted around her in underwear door. Needing to or not, she wanted to wear something that made her feel a little more wifely, and a little less mumsy than a nursing bra.

"Thank you Brooke!" She whispered when she pushed through all her old bras that wouldn't come close to fitting anymore, and pulling on a black lace bra and matching boyshorts that the girl had brought her on birthday.

Hearing the front door click open, she tipped her head upside down trying to fluff her hair a little before running down to meet Nathan who'd just returned home from work. Jumping into his arms she caught him off guard for a moment and he stumbled back before securing his arms under her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressing her lips eagerly to his, he reciprocated after a second. "Not that this isn't a great hello Hales, but, what's going on?"

She giggled and pulled back looking into his eyes. "I went to the doctor today."

"Okay…" Sighing she shook her head at his denseness.

"We're okay."

"That's…great."

She shook her head, he really wasn't getting this. "We… as in…me…and you...we've been given the O…K"

He looked into her eyes for a minute, and she chewed on her lip nervously and watched the cogs turning. "Oh!! Oh!!!"

Nodding eagerly she pressed her lips back against his as he blindly guided them to the stairs and cautiously up them. "Where's Mom and Jamie?" He asked as she moved from his lips down his jaw and began nipping as his neck.

"Well see, I was just really tired, so your Mom thought it'd be a good idea if she took Jamie for a while, so I could get some, ya know, rest."

"Rest huh?" He leered at her as he pressed her back lightly on the bedroom door to open it and proceeded to throw her down on the bed. She giggled as she bounced up and down, watching him tear his shirt over his head.

"Yup, I need, lots and lots of….rest." She watched his eyes darken fixated on her as she pulled down the zipper on her sweat top slipping it off her shoulders.

He stripped down to his boxers before joining her on the bed, pushing her lightly so she lay back and bared his weight on his forearms so he was above her. Kissing her softly at first, he lowered his body against hers; a soft moan escaping from her lips as she felt him hard against her hip in anticipation of what was to come.

"God I want you." His voice broke with lust as he reached around her unclipping her bra raising her up a little to pull it off.

"Me too, so much." She spoke between kisses as she pressed her lips to any skin she could find. Hooking her leg around his body she pulled him against her grinding upwards.

"Unless you want this to be over way too quickly you need to stop that now."

Pulling away so she could look directly in her eyes she moved once more; slowly, languidly teasing him. With a growl he pulled away, pressing lightly on her hips holding her down.

Splaying one of his large palms against her abdomen, not trusting her keep still if he didn't, he reached a hand up and cupped her left breasts, massaging the plump mound. She threw her head back and gasped as he pinched on the swollen nipple, heat surging down her body and spreading at her center. Letting out a shuddered breath she pushed at his boxers with her foot, eager to remove the barriers between them.

He moved off her quickly, removing the clothing she'd done her best to edge down, before climbing back on top of her and returning his attention to her chest. Bringing his head down, he swirled his tongue around the hard nub before sucking on it lightly. By the time he repeated his actions on her other breast and began kissing his way down her body she was shaking with anticipation.

"Nathan...Nathan." Haley tugged on Nathan's hair lightly trying to get his attention from where he was lavishing her stomach with kisses and inching her underwear down her hips, the hand that had been pinning her down had now slipped underneath her body massaging at her ass. She closed her eyes for a moment, distracted as one of his fingers slipped inside of her. Leaning over to the cabinet where she'd placed some condoms earlier she quickly passed the foil package down him when he looked up at her expectantly. "We've had six weeks of foreplay. I think we're both ready, babe."

"It's been along time since we've had to use one of those." Nathan motioned to opened box of condoms as he and Haley lay naked under the sheet their limbs entwined.

"Yes, well, I think we need to start buying them in bulk because we've seen what happens when we rely on one of method of birth control." They both unconsciously glanced over to the crib laughing when they realised what they were doing.

"Do you, uh, feel okay?" Haley stifled a laugh at the way Nathan awkwardly gestured between her legs.

"I feel fine."

"Good." He pulled her so she was straddling him and reached over to grab a condom. "Lets do it again."

"Your mom'll be back anytime."

"It's been six weeks Hales, I can do it quickly I promise."

"Gee, just what a girl likes to hear."

"Oh I'm going to get you for that!"

The room filled with laugher as he wrestled her down against the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
